


Begin Again

by thedevilchicken



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble Sequence, First Time, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: After his death, Obi-Wan travels back through time to fix the future. He knows what's at stake, and he knows what he has to do.





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yujacheong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/gifts).



They shouldn't be doing this. 

The problem's not their vows, though it breaks them. The problem's not that Obi-Wan's his master, though he was once. The problem is Obi-Wan knows where they're both meant to be in twenty years and this is not a path that leads them there. 

"Anakin," he says. "Anakin, stop." But he has one hand in Anakin's hair and one fist clenched in the front of his tunic. He says stop, but it's a token protest. He says stop because he knows he should. He says stop, but his body doesn't. 

Nothing is the same now. 

\---

The Temple's how he remembered before Order 66. When he woke, he knew where he was. He knew when. 

Nineteen days ago, he woke in a bed he'd missed for nineteen years. He met the council, saying little enough not to give himself away but enough he avoided suspicion. Then, outside, he met Anakin. 

"You're not Obi-Wan," he said, pushing him roughly to the nearest wall. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Anakin," he replied. And he couldn't help himself; he wrapped his arms around him and he held on tight. 

He hadn't been prepared for how much he'd missed him. 

\---

Nineteen days ago, he told Anakin he'd come from the future to fix the past. Somehow, Anakin believed him. 

Fourteen days ago, he told Anakin Palpatine's plans for the Republic. Anakin believed him. He hoped he'd gone back far enough for him to care. 

Eleven days, he told him about the Death Star, and then Alderaan. 

Seven: sitting in the Temple gardens, he told him about Vader. He still doesn't know why. That wasn't his plan. 

Six: explaining Mustafar reopened wounds he'd never healed. 

"But we've avoided that now, right?" Anakin said. 

There was only one way to be sure. 

\---

Four days ago, they murdered Palpatine. 

They entered his office and while Anakin made distracting conversation, Obi-Wan stepped behind and slit his throat. He bled, and when he was gone, they called for help. 

The Republic blames Dooku, not knowing he's Palpatine's puppet. The Empire won't rise. It's worth it. But, that night, behind closed doors, all Obi-Wan could do was sob. A lightsaber duel would've been one thing, but he could still feel hot blood on his hands. 

He did it so Anakin wouldn't have to, so he wouldn't fall. He hadn't thought what it might do to him. 

\---

"Stop," he says, but Anakin's mouth finds his. They don't stop. They pull at each other's clothes instead, till they're bare together. When Anakin settles between his thighs, he lets him. 

In Obi-Wan's non-existent future, they wanted this but it never happened. He never wrapped his legs around Anakin's waist or felt his fingers fumble at his hole. Anakin never blushed like this. He never felt him push inside him. 

Four days ago, they murdered Palpatine. Obi-Wan did what was necessary. 

Now, as Anakin moves in him, he knows: this is what he has to do to live with it.


End file.
